


Magnetic

by agreenbabywren



Series: Look [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Complete, F/M, Romance, not a songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:19:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agreenbabywren/pseuds/agreenbabywren
Summary: Dragged to the club by your best friend for a blind date, you never expected to feel this attraction, this pull towards a complete stranger. Too bad he wasn't your date. Bambam x Reader





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I'm back with my second completed story :) I will post the chapters as soon as possible, just finishing some final editing. I think I've caught the writing bug! This is actually going to be the first entry of my new 7 part series:
> 
> LOOK  
> Ready, ready, begin, fall into my eyes, hurry/  
> Don’t you worry, we can make it, make it.
> 
> Each part will be dedicated to a specific member. I've written up an outline for each one and I am very excited to start writing them as soon as possible. This first one is dedicated to Bambam and the next one will definitely be Jackson followed most likely by Youngjae. But I will get to them all eventually ;) Anyway, hope you enjoy the story!!
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction. I do not claim ownership over the individuals present in the story. The story I tell here is of my own invention and I do not claim it to be true. This story was written for my entertainment only and I am not profiting from the creation or publication of this story. I am a proud igot7 and I’m just having a little fun, so please don’t sue me :) Got7, fighting!

“No.”

You watch your roommate roll her eyes and sigh as she places her hands on her hips. You’ve been friends since middle school, but she currently looks ready to give up on you. “You can’t keep saying no to everything I get you to try on.” She crosses her arms in frustration and cocks an eyebrow. “Do you want me to drag you to the club naked? Cause I will!”

You groan at this and try to run your hand through your hair in annoyance, but she is quick to slap your hand away. “Don’t you dare ruin my masterpiece!” she practically screeches. Her trademark theatricality does pull a chuckle from you, so you try to diffuse the situation. “I’m sorry, it’s just… well, don’t you have anything more…” You feel lost for words as you gesture towards your neckline. “Boring?” she quips with a smirk as you settle for “conservative?”. You glare at her and try again. “What I mean is do you have anything more me? I mean, come on, I would **never** wear this. I would never wear any of these clothes.” 

Her eyebrows scrunch in confusion as she points to the dress you’re currently wearing. “What’s so wrong with this one? I thought you’d finally say yes since you bought this dress for me yourself. It’s barely even scandalous, totally more your taste than mine!” With a quick sidestep, she manages to miss your attempt to swat at her as she leaves the bathroom to answer the chiming of her phone in the other room. 

You sigh and look at yourself in the mirror once more. You’ve always had an eye for beauty and the dress _was_  lovely. The garnet colour complemented the way the material flowed over your skin, reminding you of your favourite wine. The delicate silver belt that encircled your waist and hung by your hip was also eye-catching and intricate in its weaving. You actually did love all of these features of the dress.

But… well, you could do without the plunging neckline. You pause at this thought and think back on the other dresses your roommate had you try on. Alright, so maybe this neckline wasn’t so bad... It was still lower than you’re used to, but at least you could of worn a bra with it. Except for the fact that it was a _backless_ halter dress. Who designs these things? You're happy there is at least some padding sewn into the dress.

You had found it humorous when your friend had called you her masterpiece, but as your eyes linger on your reflection you do have to admit that you look incredible tonight. Your thick wavy mane has been tamed into curls framing smoky eyes that sparkle with secrets. You smile tentatively and try an experimental spin in the mirror. You feel a bit of a confidence boost as you watch the dress twirl around your thighs. Laughing at yourself, you feel your resistance fading.

As your friend reenters the bathroom, you turn and point a stern finger at her. She jumps in surprise as you grumble, “Fine, I will wear this dress and go to this stupid double date with you.” Her face lights up and you stop fighting a grin of your own. She squeals and hugs you exuberantly, as you mutter, “But only cause I don’t want to try on any more of your skimpy dresses!” She chuckles at this and reaches down to throw you some silver strappy heels to match the dress. “Well, you’ve seen the light just in time, cause our ride is here! Let’s go!”

It’s not long before you find yourself entering the club behind your friend and stowing your jacket at the coat check counter. Together you glance around looking for her long-time crush and coworker. You were so proud of her when she finally got up the courage to ask him out on a date. Turns out he is a bit of a shy guy himself, so he had suggested they go on a double date with friends to make their first date less awkward. Something tells you this plan will more than likely backfire, but you keep these thoughts to yourself. You’re not really looking forward to this blind date tonight, but you are hoping your best friend really hits it off with this guy.

As you attempt to help scan the club for a face you’ve only seen in pictures, you feel your eyes being drawn passed the main dance floor and tables for the regular patrons to the exclusive elevated areas for private parties. You feel warm all over as you suddenly make eye contact with the most beautiful eyes you’ve ever seen. They linger on yours as you take in the attractive man who has captured your attention. He is dressed in enticing layers of rich fabrics dyed intriguing shades of eggplant and obsidian, like he is supposed to be trying to blend in, but didn't quite get the memo. He is impossible not to notice. 

You are fascinated by the unique colour of his hair, an exotic ash grey so dark you’re sure it will have hints of midnight blue closer up. The sweep of his hair up and away from his face only further highlights his flawless skin and full lips. You watch the hypnotic sway of his dangling silver earring before dragging your eyes back to his. You feel heat rush to your cheeks as he playfully smirks at your obvious staring. When he stands up from his seat and moves closer to lean on the metal railing encasing his section, you finally notice that he also has the longest legs you’ve ever seen. The magnetic pull that drew your eyes to his in the first place only feels stronger as he smiles at you with a happiness and confidence that is genuine and without conceit.

You return his intrigued smile with a bashful one of your own, but are pulled from your trance when your friend yells to you, “There he is!” before dragging you towards your table. You feel disappointed as you are led further away from the entrance. A quick glance back shows you the same disappointment on your mystery man’s face before you unfortunately lose sight of him. Grabbing your friend’s hand more firmly with a sigh, you both skirt the edge of the dance floor where a mass of bodies are gyrating to the loud bass pumping through the speakers. Weaving between the tables, you finally start your double date. 

You tried your best, you really did. After some awkward introductions and a few rounds of drinks, you quickly realize that you and your date just don’t click. The guy was certainly handsome, but you didn’t feel attracted to him in anyway. Something about him just rubbed you the wrong way. Whenever he spoke, he sounded nice, but you become aware of an undercurrent of borderline rudeness to some of his comments that never quite pushes boundaries enough to be called out on. Unsurprisingly, your attention started to drift when he began to argue politics with his coworker.

Thankfully, he doesn't hear you giggle when your roommate rolls her eyes and mouths,”Sorry” to you from across the table as he continues to blabber on. In the midst of his latest gripe about work, you find your eyes wandering around the club aimlessly. Though you won’t admit it to yourself, you know you are hoping to find the man from before. Unfortunately, the pulsating prism of lights on the dance floor only makes the shadows look deeper in the seated areas. Feeling frustrated, you order a round of shots from the passing waitress before trying the rejoin the conversation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone curious, Bambam's look here is inspired by his look in the "You Are" music video when he is standing under the ^ arch during his part of the verse ('You hold my worn out hand/ You hold me warm and tight'). This scene is one of my favourite looks for him and one of my favourite Got7 songs incidentally :) I say 'inspired' though because I've definitely tweaked elements here and I don't believe this story belongs to any one point in time during Got7's career. I just like the look! ;D Though I do imagine this to be an older Bambam than during "You Are".


	2. Chapter 2

As you turn back towards your blind date, you see a flash of silver just over his shoulder. You feel your heartbeat accelerate as you recognize the swing of the earring that has caught your eye. A huge grin threatens to overtake your face as you stare at the man from before. You didn’t think you would spot him again tonight. Hiding your happiness with a hand on your smile, you take your chance to observe him leisurely. His back is half turned to you as he leans his arm on the railing. Though slender in stature, he carries himself with a confidence that you find elegant and incredibly masculine. You feel heat pool in your stomach as he throws his head back in mirth. You wish you could hear his laugh as you watch the sexy way his Adam’s apple bobs up and down his long neck. 

When you first entered the club, you were so mesmerized by him that you didn’t notice anything around him. You’re not sure how you missed it, but now you realize that he is at the club with a rather rowdy group of friends. You watch the easy teasing between them a bit longer before he curiously turns his head over his shoulder to look right at you. He seems pleased to catch your gaze once more and sends a cheeky wink in your direction. Had he already spotted you before? As if he can read your mind, he raises an eyebrow and looks pointedly between you and your date. You grin and roll your eyes to the ceiling while you shake your head. He laughs again at your reaction and you find yourself in love with the way his eyes crinkle as they light up with humor.

A sweaty hand caressing your thigh slams your attention back to your nearby surroundings. As you look down at your thigh and back up at the smiling face of your would-be date, you wonder if you missed something vital in the conversation. Had he asked you a question? You shift awkwardly out of his reach and feel disgusted as he openly checks you out. You glance to your friend for help, but she is too busy making out to notice. You blink. Wow, she moves fast! Guess they zoned him out eventually too. Charmer he is, your date grins at you when you turn back to face him and attempts a casual, “Where are you going, beautiful?” as you slide out of your seat.

The sound of your shots being set on the table saves you from answering immediately. While your date has been nice enough if not long-winded, you are in no mood to endure his unwanted advances. How he hasn’t figured out that you weren’t interested in him yet is beyond you, as you have barely spoken all night. You quickly down your shot and snag the one for your friend before flashing a quick smile. You offer an enthusiastic “I love this song!” to the table before dragging your friend to the dance floor. 

While your roommate does curse you a bit for interrupting, she does eventually acquiesce to dancing after you offer her a shot and your best puppy dog eyes. You look up to the railings as you shift through the dancing couples. Your seeking eyes effortlessly find your mystery man once more. He is shooting an irritated glare back at your table. Did he lose sight of you? But no, his eyes shift to you, finding you instantly. Encouraged by his curious gaze, you send him a mischievous wink. 

A small pocket of space opens up on the dance floor, so you slip in and start dancing with your friend. You’ve always loved to dance, but have been too shy to really let loose anywhere but your kitchen. Not tonight though. The connection you feel with this stranger takes away your insecurities, like it is just you and him in the room. With a reckless abandon, you move freely and sensually as the music takes you away.

You’re surprised when a couple guys try to dance with you, one even going so far as to wrap his arm around your waist and try to grind on you, but you successfully manage to dodge away from them and politely decline. You only want to dance with one person here. You know he is still watching you from the electricity dancing under your skin. The heat of his stare scorches your skin and spurs you on. You try to ask him to come dance with you with your eyes, but he shoots you a regretful smile as he shakes his head in frustration. As if on cue, one of his friends call him over. He takes one last moment to appreciate your dancing before reluctantly rejoining his friends.

A pout threatens to make its way to your lips and you feel a bit foolish for it. He clearly is here with his own group of friends and whatever this attraction is between you, maybe you shouldn’t have been so forward. After chastising yourself, you try to turn off your brain and enjoy the music a bit longer. But, the heat you felt from his intense gaze begins to cool, leaving you feeling lonely. Once your roommate’s date joins you both for a dance, you decide to give them some privacy and head back to your table unsatisfied.

With a sigh, you promise yourself that you will stop looking up at that balcony. Whoever he is, whatever this is, it’s not like it will go anywhere beyond tonight anyway. You laugh at your borderline obsession as your eyes instantly start to stray again as wishful thoughts rush in. Shaking your head, you decide on a quick bathroom break. You swing by your table to let your blind date know where you’ll be in case your friend asks. He quietly takes in your melancholy expression and asks with concern, “Are you okay? Want me to order some more drinks? You look like you could use one.”

Blinking in surprise at his sudden sensitivity, you give him your first genuine smile of the night. “I’m alright,” you say, waving off the unexplainable longing that still calls your eyes. He tilts his head, observing your smile with a satisfied one of his own. Shrugging, you take his offered olive branch, saying, “Sure, a drink sounds good.” He calls a waiter over and orders drinks for everyone. You’re surprised he was paying enough attention to you to remember your order. You feel a bit bad, hoping you haven't been leading him on unintentionally.

He seems delighted when you sit down beside him instead of leaving again. “Listen, I'm sorry we didn't really hit it off,” You begin, wincing internally at the way his smile seems to freeze on his face. “I'm sorry to waste your time tonight. I hope you still had a good time hanging out with everyone.” You're tense, worried how he will respond, but he thankfully lets out a breath as he starts to chuckle. He shrugs, quipping, “That's alright, blind dates are the worst, right?” You join him with a chuckle of your own as the waiter comes back with your drinks. You smile and say, “Thanks for being so understanding. I’ll be right back,” before turning to make a quick trip to the bathrooms.

Being new to the club, you groan as you realize the bathrooms are right below the very place you’re currently trying to avoid looking. Like a moth to a flame, you can’t help but sneak a glance upwards as you draw closer. Your breath catches as you observe the source of your attraction once more. He looks furious. Your eyes linger on the tense set of his jaw and shoulders as he grips the railing angrily. The aggravated gaze he sweeps over the crowd turns to surprise and relief as he spots you just before you pass below him. You blush at being caught and rush into the washroom to hide in embarrassment.

Man, what are you? Some school girl with a crush? You laugh at your reddened cheeks in the mirror. It’s been a long time since you’ve felt this way and you're not surprised at your clumsy reactions. You’ve never been particularly confident and have been heartbroken on more than one occasion, so you find yourself in a no man’s land tonight. You can feel that you’ve unwittingly made your heart vulnerable to this magnetic stranger without meaning to. But you are too scared of putting yourself out there for real to even think of introducing yourself, let alone asking for his number. You look at your sexy ensemble and grimace. There’s no way he would be interested in the real you. You dab some cool water on your cheeks to calm them down before using the facilities. With a sigh, you wash your hands and push open the bathroom door to be blasted by music once again. You wish you could be more bold like you were on the dance floor tonight. 

Jumping as you feel a gentle hand wrap around your wrist, you turn to stare in bewilderment at the man who has captivated you all night long.


	3. Chapter 3

Taking in your expression, he offers you a sheepish smile before releasing your wrist. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have grabbed you like that. I couldn’t stop myself,” He shakes his head at this and tries again. “I was trying to catch you before you went back to your table. I mean, I’ve been watching you all night. Wow, that sounds like a stalker… But you’ve been watching me too! So I thought it would be okay to come after you. I mean… Do you know what I’m saying? Because I don’t even know what I’m saying.” You giggle at his embarrassment as he rubs the back of his head and grins at you.

You weren’t expecting him to stumble over his words like this, but it's kind of adorable and it makes you feel instantly comfortable around him. You smile as he sticks his hand out towards you saying, “Let’s start again. My name is Bambam and I’ve been wanting to meet you all night.” You blush at his easy flirtations and shake his hand shyly. It is soft and warm in yours. You feel flustered as you offer your name in return. Bambam's eyes sparkle in excitement at finally knowing your name and you feel that pull to him become stronger again as a heavy silence grows between your lingering stares. You lick your lips nervously, drawing his eyes. The desire you see in them sends a jolt of excitement through you.

A cough behind you breaks the moment however. You apologize for blocking the bathroom door as a drunken girl huffs passed you and goes inside. Catching Bambam's eye, you both burst out laughing at her behaviour and move to sit on some stools at the deserted end of the nearest bar. You feel bashful but happy as Bambam continues to hold your hand while ordering some drinks. His easy confidence and playful nature put you at ease and you find yourself flirting back. “You know, if you wanted to meet me so much, how come you didn’t come down to dance with me when I asked you to?”

He smirks at this, replying “I wanted to, believe me.” He runs his hands through his hair with lingering frustration and you wonder how soft it is. “Today’s my best friend’s birthday and we all promised to stay in the exclusive area so we could have some privacy for once.” As the bartender drops off your drinks, Bambam leans over to whisper in your ear, “I honestly wanted to talk to you since the moment you came into the club. It was torture watching you dance like that and not be able to join you.” The warmth of his breath ghosts over you, making you shiver as his words spread heat through you. He is so close you can smell the enticingly masculine scent of his aftershave and cologne along with a tantalizing scent that is all his own. You are sure your blush is starting to creep down your neck towards your chest as you squirm in your seat.

As Bambam pulls away with a chuckle, you take a quick sip of your drink and observe him over the rim. Instead of being cocky, he seems genuinely happy and proud to have an affect on you. He winks at you as he catches your eyes over the glass and you find yourself wanting to laugh at his impish nature. “I’m sorry I made you break your promise to your friends,” you offer regretfully, “but I’ve been wanting to get to know you all night too.” You wonder at your straightforwardness, but you find it easy to talk to him honestly. His openness easily draws you out of your shell. “What made you decide to come find me in the end?”

Bambam sips his drink thoughtfully at your question, finally meeting your gaze with a curious one of his own. “Would you answer a question before I tell you my answer?” You’re a little confused, but you nod. Why not? “What’s the deal with you and that guy at your table?” You almost snort at his annoyed tone, though you can’t help but grin at his petulant expression. He sees this and sighs before admitting, “I saw you at your table and watched you for a bit to see if you had a boyfriend or something. If you did, I’d respect that obviously. I could tell you were into me from the start though,” he grins back as you laugh and swat his arm at this, “and him, not so much… so I’m kind of confused where he stands in everything.”

You’re surprised he picked up on all that from across the club. You shake your head, how long was Bambam watching you for? Rubbing your thumb across his hand, you smile happily as you divulge, “He was my blind date for the night. Let’s be honest though, he never stood a chance after I laid eyes on you.” He smirks and puffs his chest out a bit at this. You poke him to deflate that ego a bit before adding, “Plus he was kind of arrogant, I don’t know... we just didn’t click really.” You shrug, “Someone, somewhere will like him someday. Just not me.”

“You should add asshole to his list of winning qualities.” You look at Bambam like he has two heads at the venomous tone of his voice. He looks infuriated and his other hand clenches into a fist on the bar as he releases a resentful breath before looking at you seriously. “When I saw him slip something into a drink and place it at your spot, I thought I was going to have a heart attack. I’ve never felt so frantic before. I would stop any scumbag who does that, but the thought of not getting to you and warning you in time…”

You think back on his expression when you were going to the bathroom earlier and the desperation in his eyes at the time. You shiver thinking of how differently this night could have turned out. Bambam finally relaxes and takes both of your hands in his own, smiling softly at you. “I was so relieved when I saw you. I had been telling my friends about you all night,” he blushes at this, “complaining to them about wanting to go dance with you, so when I told them what I saw they understood right away and let me come find you.”

His tenderness and protective streak are so sweet and unexpected. As you hop off your stool and pull Bambam in for hug, you feel fragile in his arms. He holds you tighter as you whisper, “Thank you,” in his ear. You feel his reluctance to let you go as you start to pull back. He is so close to you. His hands softly trail down your exposed back and your breath hitches. His gaze is still full of unspoken desires and you tremble at what they promise. You’re tempted to find out, but instead choose to press a soft kiss to his cheek. There were still a few issues left to take care of first unfortunately. Bambam stays still and doesn’t push you as you backup to a safer distance.

You blush at his happy grin and meet his eyes once more. “Did you still want to dance?” His enthusiastic, “Hell yeah, girl!” makes you laugh. “Will you wait for me here? I just want to go tell my friend what happened.” You see some of his earlier righteous anger resurface as he asks, “Do you want me to come with you? I could…”. You interrupt him before he can finish his sentence, “Break your promise to your friends further by drawing unnecessary attention to yourself?” You raise an eyebrow teasingly at him and Bambam rolls his eyes. “It would be worth it, I don’t care if the hyungs get angry.”

You giggle at this, placing a comforting hand on his arm when you see a hint of worry in his eyes. “Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.” He nods and you feel bolstered by his faith in you. Bambam shoots you a charming grin as you begin to leave. You blush as he calls out to you, “Don’t take too long, we’ve already wasted enough time tonight!” just as you turn out of sight. You end up rushing over to your table without meaning to and are relieved to see everyone already sitting there. Good, this will make things easier.

As you draw closer, your roommate spots you first. She smiles brightly and yells, “There you are! I was about to come looking for you in the bathroom! Are you alright?” You apologize for worrying her and turn to her date. He seems surprised to be addressed by you so directly. It amuses you that he seems kind of nervous. “Look, you seem like a really great guy and I can see why my roommate won’t stop talking about you.” You see her sputter out of the corner of your eye and chuckle. “But, as much as I want you two to keep dating, you need to seriously reconsider who you’re friends with first. Namely this creep."  

You turn your head towards your blind date, who looks pissed and confused. An angry red starts seeping into his face as you continue to call him out for his actions. “I can’t believe you would slip something in my drink! Thank god someone warned me before I actually trusted you and drank it!” The table is silent in shock before your roommate leans forward, livid. “What the fuck?! Is this true?! I’ll kick your fucking ass, you scumbag!” You're thankful that her date has the sense to hold her back when she stands up furiously. He gets in front of her as his friend stands up and slams his hand on the table. “This is bullshit! I wouldn’t do that!” he yells, though you remain unconvinced.

When he looks to his friend for support, all he gets are cold eyes filled with disgust. “What is wrong with you, man?” It was like he was seeing his friend clearly for the first time. “I’d heard about that incident back in college, but you always claimed to be innocent so adamantly… Then those rumors after the staff party last month… They never named you, but I saw you drinking with that new girl from analytics earlier in the evening. I couldn’t help but wonder and now this... There’s no way I can turn a blind eye to this.”

You jump at the growl your ex-date emits at this before snarling in your direction, “Who the hell told you huh? Was it the guy you’ve been eye-fucking all night? You were supposed to be  **my**  date, you little slut.” Your anger rises at his vulgarity and you furiously throw your tainted drink in his seething face. As he tries to wipe the liquid from his eyes, his friend comes around and shoves his coat into his stomach. “Get the fuck out of here before I call the cops.”

As you watch him beat a hasty retreat, you regret your impulsive decision. “I should have saved the drink as evidence,” you lament. Your best friend runs around to give you a hug, practically squeezing the life out of you. “Are you okay?!” she shrieks in your ear. You laugh and assure her that everything is fine. You're surprised by the hand that drops onto your shoulder and look up into the regretful face of her date. “I’m sorry about that,” he says with an apologetic bow of his head. “He’s been my friend for so long, I guess I’ve been in denial about what he is really like. I’m glad nothing happened to you. I would never want to put you in danger like that.”

You accept his apology, but make sure that he will speak to his superiors about what he witnessed at the staff party and here tonight. He assures you that he will and offers to keep you in the loop to let you know how things pan out. Having sorted that out, you flash your friend a giddy smile. “Sorry to run off again, but there’s someone who’s been waiting for me.” Her shocked face makes you laugh as she exclaims, “The hottie you’ve had your eyes on all night?!” You nod happily. With a quick, “Go get him, girl!”, she winks and pushes you back the way you came in approval.


	4. Chapter 4

Though you were only gone for a few minutes, you find yourself rushing back to the end of the bar. As you round the corner, you almost burst with happiness when you see Bambam is still there waiting for you. He’s leaning on his arm against the bar and his leg has a worried bounce to it. You laugh as he turns towards you with relief and stands up to meet you halfway. His arms come around you naturally as he breathes in the smell of your hair, whispering, “I thought you’d never get back”.

You can feel his impatience and excitement in the way his hands caress your exposed skin. You pull back to grin at him before asking, “Where do you wanna dance?” Bambam gives you an impish grin and starts leading you towards the private stairs. At the question in your eyes, he elaborates, “There are private dance areas for each exclusive party.” You feel excited at the prospect, but still clarify, “Won’t your hyungs be using it?” He shakes his head, “No, we were dancing earlier, but we were playing drinking games when I left so they shouldn’t be in there anymore. Besides, this way I won’t draw attention to myself right?” You laugh and half-heartedly mutter, “I think it’s impossible for you not to.”

Slipping passed security easily, you can hear his friends laughing and teasing each other up ahead as you reach the top of the stairs. Bambam smiles at this, but leads you to a door off to the side. You’re enchanted by the open space inside the room. The walls and floor are pitch black with eye-catching turquoise, magenta and cobalt galaxies painted around the room. Tiny lights twinkle on the ceiling, creating the impression of little stars without compromising the sexy darkened atmosphere of the room. Matching pitch black bar stools and high tables discreetly line the walls of the room for anyone needing a break from dancing.

You walk over to the ceiling-to-floor window at the end of the room and gaze out over the club. “It’s a two-way mirror,” Bambam explains. "No one can see you up here, so you can dance without worrying about what people think.” He starts dabbing like crazy to prove his point and you clutch your sides laughing at the goofy expressions on his face as he breaks out into some weird choreography. He smiles widely at your reaction before continuing. “I was watching you from in here earlier when the guys called me to come back in and dance some more,” Bambam admits as he joins you at the window. “You looked lonely dancing by yourself.” You nod, thinking back on before. “I was. Dance with me now?” you ask as one of your favourite songs comes on.

Bambam grins deviously as he slides behind you. The whisper of “I’ve been waiting to all night” in your ear makes you shiver as you start swaying to the music with Bambam. His hold on your hips is gentle and the heat of his body along your back relaxes you. You lose yourself in the simple enjoyment of dancing with him and laugh as you talk briefly between songs. Alone in a dark room together, you are distinctly aware of every move he makes and every place he touches you. The fire you felt when he watched you dance is nothing compared to the scorching heat trailing your skin now. You feel restless and needy, the attraction between you palpable as you crave more and more contact with him.

You know he feels the same excitement, you can’t help but be aware of it dancing so close to him, but he doesn’t push you for more. Surprising yourself, you roll your hips back purposefully, earning a groan from him. You whimper as he nips your earlobe and grabs your hips roughly in response. You both stop dancing as Bambam spins you around to face him. You are gratified to see that you’re not the only one breathing heavily as he searches your eyes while backing you up towards the wall. You’re surprised by the velvet lining the wall, but are grateful for the warmth against your bare back. The yearning in Bambam’s eyes makes you quiver as he draws closer to be heard above the music. “I want you.” Your legs feel shaky at his admission, but you confess, “I want you too,” before your courage fails you.

The attraction you felt growing inside you all night explodes when Bambam hungrily captures your lips in a kiss. You moan into the kiss as he presses himself against you fully before exploring your body with his hands. Feeling your height differences, Bambam breaks the kiss with a frustrated growl and lifts you up by your legs to carry you to the closest table. You start in surprise when he puts you down on the edge of one, but can barely think as he begins kissing you again in earnest. The heat pooling between your legs is driving you crazy and you cry out as he grinds against you with a moan of his own. You whisper his name between kisses, egging him on as he continues to grind and rock sinfully slow against you.

His hand glides up from its hold on your hips and you throw your head back with a moan as his hand caresses you over the flimsy material of your dress. You glare at the satisfied grin he makes at this sound, but begin trembling as Bambam's eyes inch down you, taking in your disheveled state as he lays you down on the table. “You’re so gorgeous, baby girl,” he whispers in admiration. Bringing his eyes back up to you, you swallow hard at the determination you see. You sigh with pleasure as he kisses you once sweetly before descending to your neck. You don’t know what you want from him, but your body is on fire and you feel restless as he patiently kisses his way down your body, peppering you with nips and sucking lightly to leave you breathless.

Your heart is hammering in your chest as his path takes him passed your hip down to your thigh. Pressing a tender kiss on the inside of your thigh that makes you twitch, Bambam puts one of your legs up over his shoulder and pulls you closer with a hungry grin. You lean up on your elbows in time to see him lick his lips, making you whimper. As he continues kissing up the inside of your thigh, you start to shake as his warm breath ghosts over you, teasing you repeatedly and building your anticipation. A moan escapes you when you feel Bambam graze you as he hooks his fingers in your panties to pull them aside. Just as you feel his hot breath directly on you, there is a loud banging on the door to the room.

You sit up so fast that you knock heads with Bambam as he's standing up. The knocking repeats itself and you hear someone calling through the door, “Yo, Bambam, are you in there? Jaebum-hyung wants to leave soon and he’s starting to notice you didn’t come back yet. I said I’d look for you, but you better hurry up and get out here.” Bambam calls out as normally as possible, “Thanks, man. I’ll be out in a sec,” while you stay frozen for a second as your heartbeat returns to normal.

As the tension of being almost caught passes, you catch Bambam’s eye and burst out laughing at yourselves. “Who was that?” you ask curiously. You blush as Bambam watches you fix your clothes with a satisfied smile and a tinge of regret.  “I asked my boy YG to cover for me if I didn’t come back right away,” he replies. You wrinkle your eyebrows, “YG?” He chuckles and clarifies, “Yugyeom,” before pulling you close for a lingering kiss that makes your body pulse all over again.

When Bambam's hands start to wander, you make yourself pull apart from the kiss. “What are we doing here?” You rub your forehead with the back of your hand in anxiety. You know he has to leave, but you feel scared now that the night is ending. You want more and it terrifies you. “I mean,” you gesture between the both of you, “I  **never** do this. I don’t kiss on the first date and I’ve never even tried to have a one night stand. I mean, this isn’t me.” You feel flustered, unsure that he will understand what you really want to say.

Bambam runs a hand through your hair, calming you slightly. “I was never looking for a one night stand,” he confides confidently. “I never meant to give you that impression or lose control like that here, but I certainly don’t regret it.” You think you see a faint blush on his face at this, but you can’t be sure before he speaks once more. “This thing between us, this attraction, I want to keep chasing this feeling. I want to explore it more together. Without any time constraints.” You chuckle as he grimaces at this, wondering if he is already in trouble with his hyung or not.

“Give me your number.” You’re caught off guard by his straightforward request. Bambam fingers the chain around your waist nervously, waiting for you to find the words to voice your uncertainty. “Why? Why are you so sure that you will want to get to know me after tonight?” You feel embarrassed as tears prick your eyes. You desperately want to believe in his words, but you want him to want the real you. “I'm not some sexy siren in real life, trust me. This isn't even my dress!” You laugh as you gesture to yourself, but inside you feel very vulnerable in this moment.

Bambam chuckles at your statement and lifts your chin so you will finally look him in the eyes. “You _are_ undeniably sexy in that dress and I _am_ more than disappointed I didn't get to taste you properly tonight...” You feel your cheeks heat up at this. How can he say something so sinful so easily? His eyes pin you in place though so you can see his sincerity as he continues, “But I wasn't pulled in by any of that. I didn't even notice what you were wearing when I first saw you. When our eyes connected, I knew there was something intangible between us. We can figure out the details along the way, but I know I don’t want to just walk away from this. I can’t.” You feel overwhelmed. Despite attempts to squash your expectations and desires, you had secretly hoped he would give things a chance. 

A smile lights up your face as you throw your arms around his shoulders. “Let me take you on a date tomorrow,” he breathes into your ear. “We can get to know each other a little more.” You nod happily and put your number into the phone he offers you. Bambam checks the time when you hand it back to him and swears under his breath before shooting you a remorseful grin. “I'll have to text you later to figure out times and stuff. I really gotta run, I'm gonna be in so much shit.” You laugh as he pulls you in for a quick kiss that makes your chest tingle in happiness. He waves and calls “See you tomorrow, beautiful!” as he disappears through the door, leaving you smiling like an idiot.


	5. Chapter 5

You groan as you watch the clock tick by slowly. After a long night of being interrogated by your best friend, you managed to drag yourself out of bed and get ready for work this morning. While you loved your job at the art museum, you were finding today particularly trying. The morning flew by as you focused on your usual duties amidst butterflies brought on by Bambam's texts. True to his word, he contacted you this morning and you were able to make plans to meet after work at a local cafe.

But as your duties slowed down in the afternoon, you found yourself left alone with your thoughts too long. Anxiety and doubt now warred with the butterflies in your stomach and you actively had to remind yourself to take deep breaths as the work day drew to a close. With only a half hour left before closing time, you claim a seat on one of the veridian lounge chairs near the entrance so you can review some paperwork while waiting for your last client of the day. With everything in order, you glance around and catch sight of your reflection in the lobby mirrors.

You smile tentatively at your reflection and wonder if Bambam will like this version of you as much as the one from last night. A long sleeved floaty rose blouse tucked into a cream pencil skirt. Matching rose kitten heels. You finger the material of the blouse that is tied in a bow around your neck. Lights flash off the tiny pearls decorating your shoulders and the studded pearls in your ears. You are rather fond of this outfit and it conveniently covers the marks Bambam left on your skin that you only discovered this morning. It also suited your conservative style more while bringing out your love for rich colours. You were never any good at makeup and hair though, so you had to settle for some light foundation and mascara with a swept up bun to tame your wild waves today since your roommate was too hung over to help you. You sigh, pulling at a wavy strand that keeps escaping your bun. All in all, you look very different from last night but much more like usual yourself.

Glancing at the grandfather clock near the reception desk, you wonder if your client isn't coming after all. As your eyes wander around the lobby, you follow the sudden pull you feel in your chest to look towards the entrance doors. Your eyes widen as your heartbeat starts to pick up. Even with the black face mask he is wearing, you recognize Bambam instantly.

Your eyes sweep over him, taking in his relaxed hair style and fashionable golden wire frame glasses. He has a variety of studs in today, showing off more piercings than you noticed last night. A matching ensemble of onyx boots, pants and a turtle neck provide the backdrop for an intricate plaid sweater woven together with strands of oxford blue, forest green and hints of gold. The way he is dressed and moves is like an effortless work of art.

You curse yourself for blushing when Bambam's eyes finally find yours. You watch them widen in surprise before crinkling in happiness as he quickly strides towards you. You feel a smile stretch your face as you stand up to greet him. Pulling off his face mask, he gives you an excited grin as he inquires, “Do you work here? I was just going to stop in for a bit before meeting up with you. I never expected to see you here!”

Laughing at his enthusiasm, you nod happily. “I interned here during college and was hired full-time just last year.” His eyes sparkle with interest and you find yourself rambling on, “I mostly work on art restoration, but a special exhibit I'm designing is going to launch next month.” Bambam looks impressed at this and you feel a bit embarrassed for bragging as he asks more questions. “What's the exhibit about? Do you have time to show me? Or is no one allowed to see it til it's ready?” After a quick debate in your mind, you decide that there's no harm in giving him a quick sneak peek. This exhibit has been a passion project of yours and you're curious if he will enjoy it too.

You gesture for him to follow you, saying, “Sure, I can show you, but let me swing by the reception desk first.” As you quietly make your way across the lobby, you marvel at how easy it was to talk to Bambam again. Your nervousness from earlier has been replaced by excitement and an awareness of how close he is that makes you almost giddy. You smile at the receptionist and ask her to call you on the intercom system if anyone shows up looking for you. With 15 min left until close, you get the feeling your client isn't going to show up. It's disappointing since you were really looking forward to speaking with the artist, but it's nothing that can't be resolved another day.

As you unlock the doors to your exhibit, you smile at Bambam's almost childlike curiosity as he glances around with undisguised interest. There's currently not much to see besides walls lined with flat screens in a variety of sizes. “This is probably not what you were expecting to see at an art museum.” You chuckle as he turns a grin to you and nods at your observations. As you lead him to the sign naming the exhibit, you explain, “I wanted to celebrate a collection of art that was created using film as a medium. It's called ‘Art in Motion’.”

You smile as you flip a switch and watch his eyes widen at the neon lettering that dances an infusion of intense colours across the sign. “Whoa, that's awesome! Where did you get this?” You blush happily at his reaction and mumble bashfully, “I designed it.” Bambam shakes his head in admiration as he reveals, “I'm impressed! You keep surprising me.” You shyly take his hand and pull him towards a screen centrally located along the back wall of the exhibit.

You feel energized by his enthusiasm and the feeling of his hand in yours as you continue your explanation. “I want to show you my favourite piece. Watching this video is really what inspired me to campaign for this exhibit and search out other artists. This artist has such a talent for composition and colour saturation and the way they interweave their images and match them to music really stirs your emotions. It's so evocative and mesmerizing…” you trail off in embarrassment at your rambling and blush at the indulgent way Bambam is smiling at your fangirling. You shrug in an attempt at disinterest and stutter out, “Any...anyway, watch it and tell me what you think. There unfortunately won't be sound since the headphone system hasn't been set up yet, but I hope you'll be able to see what I mean.”

Turning on the screen, you watch the video with Bambam for a few brief moments before he blurts out in surprise, “This is my video!” You turn to him perplexed and confused as he shoots you a flirty wink, “Wow, I had no idea when we emailed back and forth to set this up that you were so obsessed with me.” Your mind is trying to catch up and understand, but it is crawling along at a snail's pace. You pause the video and point to the placard under the screen in confusion. “This can't be your video, this belongs to Kunpimook Bhuwakul.” He grins and points to his face, “That's me! Well, that's my legal name. Everyone just calls me by my nickname.”

You raise an eyebrow and clarify, “Wait, did you stop by here to…” He nods and finishes your thought, “sign the finalization papers with the curator of this exhibit.” He chuckles at your bewildered expression. “I didn't even make the connection. You always sign off your work emails with your last name only, don't you?” You nod before shaking your head at this small world you find yourselves in. You join Bambam in laughing about fateful coincidences. In your mind, you start to connect a few a dots, giving you a clearer picture of Bambam than you had last night. You’re secretly pleased that he chose to make time for you today when he must be very busy.

You glance at your watch, noting that there's only a few minutes left until close. You don’t want to be pushy, but… “Do you mind signing those papers before we leave?” He nods at your request, following you out as you shut everything off and lock the exhibit again. You lead him down a side hall to where your desk is tucked away out of sight. You place the folder of documents you've been carrying under your arm on the table and start pulling out the ones he needs as he watches you quietly.

Accepting the pen you offer, Bambam pauses before signing and confesses, “You know, I really wasn't sure if anyone would see anything worthwhile in my videos. I spent years making videos just for my own enjoyment before I finally showed some to my friends.” He chuckles before continuing, “I was pissed when Jinyoung-hyung posted that video without asking me, but I came to see that he did it cause he really believed in me. I wasn't sure about this whole exhibit thing when I got your first email too, but my friends pushed me to try it out. I'm glad I did. Hearing you talk with such genuine passion about what I worked so hard to create really makes me feel like I've put my work in good hands.”

He gives you a soft smile before turning and signing the pages you laid out. You feel touched by his admission and the trust he is placing in you. As he steps back, you happily gather the papers together and organize them once more. Just as you close the folder, you feel the heat of Bambam’s body as he leans over you to rest his hand on your desk. You still as you feel his lips move in a whisper near your ear, “You know, I thought you said last night that you weren't a sexy siren in real life. I don’t think I believe you… cause damn girl, I haven't been able to keep my eyes off you.” You blush as he places his other hand on your hip and turns you around. You stare at the way his lips quirk playfully as he tugs on the strand of wavy hair that has escaped your bun again. He leans closer to you, pressing against you in a way that teases and frustrates you when he simply plants a kiss on your forehead. As he pulls back and smirks at the disappointment you can't hide, you find yourself wanting to return the favor. Grabbing his collar, you pull him closer to you, so close your lips brush as your breathing becomes uneven. You see the raw need in his eyes, but rub your lips along his jawline instead. He groans in frustration, making your stomach bunch in anticipation.

Electricity rushes between you when his hands rush to cup your head before he crushes his lips to yours. The embers of last night begin to rekindle as Bambam pulls on the bow of your blouse, trying to unwrap you in his haste to taste your skin again. Before he can, the closing announcements peel through the intercom speakers and you feel like hitting yourself on the head. What the hell is wrong with you? What is it about this man that makes you lose all sense of time and place? That makes you lose yourself in him? Bambam chuckles at your expression and gives you a soft, tender kiss that satisfies some of the lingering dissatisfaction you feel at being interrupted again. You feel relieved when you see he is disappointed too.

As he steps back, you fix your bow with pink cheeks. What must he think of you now? With a smile, Bambam holds out his hand to you. “Let's get out of here and have that date now.” You smile in return and grab your sweater and purse before placing your hand in his. As you walk back down the hallway, he turns to you with a smirk, adding, “It will be fun to learn what else we have in common besides incredible sexual chemistry and a love for my amazing art.” You laugh at his playful arrogance and swat him on the arm, wondering what level of crazy you have just invited into your life. You can't wait to find out. 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who's interested, Bambam's look in this chapter was inspired by his outfit during the GOT7 Studio live performance of "Take Me to You", another one of my favourite songs! I made some changes to it to make it a little less Christmas-y, but man I love those glasses on him!
> 
> And there you have it! I hope you enjoyed the story :)


End file.
